


Forever My Love

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: One shot between Regina and Robin after his death. Outlaw Queen. I own nothing.





	Forever My Love

Regina Mills lied awake that night still in tears. Robin Hood, the love of her life, her forever, was now gone. And to make matters worse for her, he had died saving her. She was trying to help Robin save his daughter from Hades and he ended up dying to save her. If she hadn’t insisted on getting the crystal and hadn’t insisted on trying to separate Hades and Zelena, Robin would still be alive. Henry was with Emma and Hook. He had attempted to stay with her but she wanted to grieve alone. Robin was becoming a big part of Henry’s life and if Henry was around, she would have to be strong for him. Nothing hurt Henry more than to see the people he loved in pain, be it physically or emotionally. And no matter how hard he tried, Henry wouldn’t be able to bring back the one thing Regina wanted back more than anything right now: Robin.  
When she had been the Evil Queen, all Regina had ever wanted was revenge on Snow White, revenge on her mother, revenge on anyone that had taken away her happiness. Once Daniel died, she never thought she could love again. And then she had met Robin Hood and while neither one of them were the most kind and loving people, they had fallen in love and changed each other for the better. They had been through many ups and downs, with Marian and then of course the baby mama drama with Zelena. But through thick and thin, they had been there for each other. And he was her forever. Until now.  
She still remembered holding his lifeless body in her arms. She had grabbed the crystal and killed Hades out of revenge for Robin’s death, much to Zelena’s dismay. But then, maybe her sister could find out how it feels to lose someone you love, not once, but twice. Emma had Hook, Snow had Charming, and even Henry had Violet. How come she was always destined to be alone? Was this the universe’s karma for having such an evil past?  
Regina finally closed her eyes when she heard his voice, “Regina?”  
Regina snapped her eyes open, thinking she was just imagining things. Robin couldn’t possibly in her room. He was dead. Right? Regina closed her eyes when she heard his voice again, _“Regina?”_  
Regina opened her eyes but then closed them again and said, “Robin?”  
_“Regina, it’s me,”_ he said. “But…But… you’re dead. I held your body in my arms,” said Regina.  
_“Regina, you changed me for the better, you helped me to rescue my daughter, you made me complete. You helped me, I had to help you. I couldn’t let Hades take you. Not after all you have been through in your life.”_ Regina took a step closer to him to see if she could touch him; he was physical, but also somehow a ghost in a dream, “But Robin. Why did you let him kill you?”  
_“Because you’re my forever Regina,”_ said Robin. “But now we can’t be together,” Regina started crying.  
_“We can’t be together in this life,”_ answered Robin, _“Right now I’ll be looking after you, Henry, Roland, and my daughter. But someday, I’m confident we’ll be together again because you’re my forever, Regina. And I know that someday, it’s my destiny to be with you, wherever it may be.”_ Regina choked back the sob in her throat before she finally stepped close enough to Robin to see if she could embrace him. She knew it was in her imagination, but he felt so warm and strong just as he always had. She cried into his chest not wanting to let him go; she hadn’t wanted to let him go as his cold, lifeless body had lain in her arms. To think he saved her, so she could live. So she could have another chance. He loved her so much that he sacrificed his life for her. Given her past, she didn’t deserve to be saved, but Robin hadn’t given it a second thought. Regina had longed for someone to love her like that, and now she finally had what she wanted, even if he was no longer physically with her. She hoped one day, her next chance was with him. To be held by him, to kiss him, to make love with him, to love him. Forever.  
Robin kissed Regina on the forehead and said, _“I love you Regina.”_ “I love you too,” she said with tears in her eyes. Robin wiped away the tears running down her cheeks and held her face in his hands and she looked up at him as her watery brown eyes met his blue ones. She cupped his face as well before they learned in for a kiss. She knew it was all in her imagination, but there was so much passion, so much love in that kiss. Robin’s strength and tenderness were evident. Their lips burning with passion, their tongue dancing around in each other’s mouths, it made her miss him so much more. She didn’t want to, but eventually they pulled back once again gazing into each other’s eyes. She saw a white light in the background and she knew it was time.  
_“Regina, promise me you’ll look after my children,”_ said Robin. Regina nodded sadly; she knew she was responsible for three children now, though Zelena would most likely do most of the caring for Robin’s daughter.  
“I love you Robin. Promise me you’ll watch over us,” said Regina. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this emotional pain.  
_“I love you Regina. Always. Because you’re my forever.”_ Robin and Regina slowly pulled apart, Regina wanting to never let go of Robin. Eventually they pulled apart and she let go of his hand where he stepped over to the white light. He turned back around to face her and said, _“Forever my love.”_


End file.
